freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 125
Beyond is the one-hundred twenty-fifth chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 18 and ninth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Upon achieving transcendence, Satellizer breaks into tears apologizing Kazuya for hurting him. Kazuya tells Satellizer to wipe away her tears because his sister is thanking her. Kazuha tells Satellizer that she has done well and she returns to the lights. Meanwhile, the Valkyries manage to destroy another Nova, leaving three more, but the fragments of the Nova Ouka destroys begins to float with a spiraling as the Nova are actually multiplying. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget has achieved Transcendence and revives Kazuya with her new power. When Kazuya tries to speak, Satella cuts him off crying and apologizing for hurting him. Satella denies saving Kazuya, believing it was his sister somehow, but Kazuya points out that his sister only communicated with her to unlock the strength within in. Kazuya proves it by pointing to his sister, whose gentle smile and hands hover over Satellizer. Kazuya speaks to his sister one more time, promising that he is alright now and can rest in peace. Satellizer, unsure of what she's seeing is a ghost, still reaches out to the woman before her. Kazuha holds Satellizer's hand and tells her that she's done well. The elder Aoi release Satellizer's hand and disintegrates into orbs of light. Kazuya is certain his sister was not an illusion and now she's transcended the limits of the human world. The Unknown-Type Nova that the Valkyries have been fighting releases a particle beam at Ouka. Christine releases her Plasma Textures and takes the attack unscathed. Christine continues to distract it, and Ouka plans to deal the killing blow, At HQ, Elize and Yu-Mi analyse the Plasma Textures with Sister Margaret. They've finally realized how Gengo formed the Plasma Textures from Volt Textures. Yu-Mi retorts that such technology has not been developed with no such discussions even in the Chevalier's reports. However, Elize and Margaret are not surprised, considering it's Gengo who developed the Valkyries. None of them know what Gengo could possibly be thinking but it's undeniable that he gave such equipment to the Valkyries, not the Pandora. Ouka smashes through the Nova's core with another special attack. "Tachyon Strike". Franks relays that out of the six Nova, only three more remain. Ouka staggers when she lands. She marks that she's not facing power or autonomy problems due to the Faylan Generators but the Plasma Textures are increasingly putting a strain on their bodies if the Valkyries maintains such a pace. Regardless, Ouka contacts HQ for further instructions. When told to maintain position, Ouka continues to contact them, believing the order to be a mistake. At HQ, Sister Margaret loses her cool. Christine gets Ouka's attention, and Ouka's face freezes. The shattered remain from Nova's core she just supposedly destroyed begin levitating with a spiraling light. On the large monitors, seventy new N1 codes pop on the screen. The Nova are multiplying Event Notes *Kazuha Aoi's illusion is revealed to be real and she returns to the lights, leaving Satellizer and Kazuya peacefully. *The Valkyries destroy a Nova, leaving three more. *The Nova begin to multiply. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters